legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Shadius
These two, who dared to be said, are two of the most powerful legends that have walked Outhria. They're power is almost equal to a faction leader. The tales of their power and victory have spanned over continents. The two are heard of in the comics of The Tales of the Legends. They are also well known for being the only two individuals in the world who have mastered the abilities of every class in the world, and are responsible for the saving of millions, if not, billions, of lives. Lore The two of them are the greatest of the friends, heck, they could even be called brothers. Identities *'The R.B': The R.B. is an artist with his weapons, literally, and he is the supplier of the two. His arnaments are his named Death Bag, and his pencil and book, as well as an assortment of weapons. No one has ever seen the R.B.'s face, except for Nick, which is usually covered by his majestic fedora hat. when not wearing his hat (rarely) he has his cloak hood over his head. His cloak is a long and a brownish-orange colour, and covered in specially designed armour plates. Although he can draw ANYTHING he wants to use as a weapon, his basic weapon is a zweihander of epic proportions sheathed on his back. *'Nick Shadius': Nick is an accurate warrior, and is the fighter of the two, even though the two are equal in skill. His arnaments are his throwing knives, his sword of courage, and the chains that he can grab with one hand. Usually he wears nothing on his head, but he has a hood that lets him keep undercover... Weapon Details The R.B. *'Death Bag': The Death Bag is a wonder of sorts. It contains a lot of items inside such as keys, potions, healing ingredients, food and drink (even though the two hit the bar quite often) his other weapon, and a unique black hole shield, which absorbs damage and can even fire it back. It also has a portal to their house. *'Pencil and Paper': The pen is mighty. The R.B. can throw his pen like a knife straight into opponents, over draw whatever he desires to come to life for a few moments. Nick Shadius *'Throwing Knifes of Death': Throwing Knives that seek blood, that act similar to R.B's Pencil, except they are much sharper. *'Sword of Courage': A sword on Nick's arm, rested with chains. Some of the special attacks the two have involve this. It also never misses, even the most agile opponent can't escape. *'Hand and Chain': Kind of like a sub-weapon, it can pull a chain out of the ground to do some attacks. Abilities Coming Soon. In Game The two make their very first appearance in game, in Patch X-10. This was released with Patch X-10. Nick Shadius, and The R.B., led an expedition to Omegaheim with Kalgerith, Maljuris, and Argyn Salumos, under the command of the two kings, who had a ceasefire to close the Maelstrom. They have an appearance in every fight, and provide especially lengthy assistance in Endnarok's encounter, providing the ability, Aural Finality, which is one of the two's most powerful abilities. Special Attacks *'Black Finality': Nick swings his blade in the air while The R.B. combines his shield energy to form a black whirlpool. It crumbles everything it touches. Since Nick's blade activates it, it would be useless without the shield energy. During the time they used it, The R.B. warned Nick to be careful with it since it was 10 seconds away from destroying their favourite bar. *'Red Finality': (Currently working on ability) The two resorted to use it, even though Nick warned it would be dangerous to others who can see. Trivia *In X-10, they have made references of breaking the fourth wall. *In the fight against Val'yler in Omegaheim, the two run up to her at the end, hoping to save her soul. During this time, they hear a voice, which The R.B. believes to be Tylious' voice. *When the two fight Grimyre, the voice echoes around their heads. Nick then mentions; "Wait, didn't Tylious have an ally?" The R.B. mentions, "You mean Polcro, or Fordron?" Nick replies again; "No, you know... HIM...?" The R.B: "Oh shit, you mean HIM? Thank the lord that both Tylious and HIM were not in the same area..." The reason why they say this is because Grimyre is an Aspect of Death, some people can hear souls trapped inside him. Nick then ushers once more "Too bad we can't prove it, that one of the two was the once who sacrificed his soul, so one of them could not make it to the world." *An example of the fourth wall is said by The R.B. against Grimyre, when Nick says "No, you know... HIM...?", The R.B. then says "Don't spoil it for them" them meaning the players. This is only said in Hardcore Mode.